1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a room-air interceptor device for use with the lower-level room of a split-level or multi-level home.
2. Background
A split-level or multi-level home has a stairwell which provides access to and air communication with the lower-level room and the mid-level room, or both access to and air communication with the mid-level and upper-level rooms. Without regard to whether the heating system for the home is "on" or "off", convection or gravity circulation results in the lower-level room having stratified or layered air temperatures, with the stratified air temperature in the lower-level room being the lowest at the bottom or floor and with the air temperature layering correspondingly upward with increasingly greater or higher air temperatures to the ceiling, whereat the air temperature is at its greatest or highest, thereby rendering the lower-level room uncomfortable for human habitation and enjoyment. The stairwell exacerbates such human discomfiture in the lower-level room by its "chimney-effect" in continuously drawing the highest and higher temperature air from the lower-level room. The same phenomenon exists if the heat is off in the home but the lower-level room is heated by an independent source of heat for the lower-level room, such as a space heater or a fireplace.